You Know You Love Me the Remake
by D.GrayManGRL
Summary: This was adopted from Honest Lie! Gossip girl here. Mikan and Hotaru have just been spotted, back in the city. You all know what this means...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is the Prolouge of You Know You Love Me by Honest Lie! Usual Disclaimer applies!**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Every story starts with a scandal._

---

_8/29/08_

_**M and H are back?!**_

_Gossip Girl _here. And believe me folks, the most _astonishing_ news of the summer has just came in. I almost missed my spa session typing this up. **M** and **H** were spotted walking from the airport, with those brand new Marc Jacob bags in tow, with perfect hair as always. Surprise much? _I_ think so, after all, our queen bee and her bff left us all here while they were..._god knows where. _But we're so glad you're back you two. Manhattan has been _so boring_ without you.

**your e-mail.**

**Q**: Dear GG,

I heard you were some sort of middle aged man who stalks ppl is that true?

-ANON

**A**: Dear ANON,

Haha, nice try. No. That's a secret I'll never reveal.

-GG

**Q**: Dear GG,

It happens that my friend who goes to that AAO school's friend was on the same plane as M and H! Apparently they were flying back from England. Know if she's already with someone since she came back? Because I'll totally dump my gf for her.

-NEWSFLASH

**A**: Don't think so, although by the way you're typing I don't think you'll have a chance with our M. And I hope your gf reads this, so she'll dump you first.

-GG

**sightings.**

And where's the rest of our gang? Well, **Y** and **A** were spotted down in a local Starbucks sharing an iced mocha latte with extra cream. _Mmmm. _

**R** and **N** spotted in Central Park, watching the ducks. Or maybe it was the ducks watching them, because _I_ know if I were them, _I _would be watching their every gorgeous move.

**S**, **K**, and the rest of their gang seemed to be missing. Hmm, I wonder where they are?

And of course, there's **L**. She seems to be busy at the Fifth for that party of hers. Which reminds me, _I_ need a dress. Because if there's a showdown between **L** and **M** I _have_ to be there. You better watch out **L**, some people are just meant to be on the throne.

I am now going to enjoy the last rays of summer sunshine with a nice cold bottle of champagne. Some things just don't get old.

_You know you love me,_

GG

---

She was in Saks Fifth Avenue trying on a black Chanel dress when her phone rang. Flipping open her phone, her eyes widened as she realized who it was in the picture.

A girl with brown hair and gold streaks with a pair of Gucci sunglasses was walking next to another girl with raven black hair.

_She's back. __She__ is back. _

That damn bitch was back. It required all of her self control not to throw the phone down onto the floor along with the dress. Annoyed and irritated, she marches out of the dressing room, the entire staff looking at the enraged teen as she slams open the door and hails a taxi.

_No one steals my title._

_No one._

---

_Meanwhile..._

A gentle breeze found its way to Central Park where two gorgeous teens sat, enjoying the nice weather outside, when both of their phones rang.

"If it's Luna again, I swear-" He was cut off when he glanced at the picture in the text. "What the?" He furrowed his brows as he stared incredulously at the text message. In sync with him, his best friend mutters, "Imai is back?" And looked like he was about to drop into a dead faint.

After all, a lot can happen if you disappear for a year.

---

"Not much has changed, eh Hotaru?"

"What did you expect, baka."

Stepping into their building-since they were neighbors of some sorts, she was thoroughly surprised when the doorman handed her a card.

"What's this?"

"This lady stopped by and told me to give this to you or Ms. Imai as soon as I saw you, which is quite funny since I didn't even know you were coming back today..."

The doorman kept muttering on, while she tore apart the envelope, revealing expensive stationary, letters engraved in gold and silver.

_You have been cordially invited to_

_Luna Koizumi's 18th Birthday Party_

_Located at The Waldorf Astoria_

_September 9th, 2008_

_"Luna...Luna Koizumi...do I know her?" She gave a quizzical look to her best friend._

"Luna Koizumi, same age as us, father is a director of a major hospital. Was in class 2-A." Hotaru listed smoothly without missing a beat.

Trust Hotaru Imai to memorize everyone's profile at school.

"..And...the new 'Queen Bee' from my resources."

Raising an eyebrow, She stared at the invitation a bit longer.

_Was this supposed to be some sort of a challenge? _Then suddenly, she turned around, dragging her best friend with her back out the door.

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Imai! Where are you going? You just-"

"Getting dresses for a party, we'll be back soon. Tell our parents if you see them, won't you?" Mikan waved a little, before stepping back out into the busy streets of Manhattan.

There was no way she was backing out of a challenge.

After all, there's only room for _one_ Queen.

---

_9/1/08_

_**Hey Upper East Siders!**_

Did you all miss me? It's labor day, and our lovely playground is going to open soon. So better get those last minute tans! But unlike me, other people don't seem to be so happy. Take for example, there's **N** scrunching up his gorgeous face in front of **L**'s apartment. He doesn't look too pleased. Maybe you should just ditch **L** and come to my place instead, **N**. But it's not just **L** avoiding the scene,** R** ditched his mother's own charity event yesterday for World Hunger! (Shame on you **R**! A lot of us went there just to see you!) But the biggest surprise is, no one save for** A** and** Y **showed up! What's going on with Manhattan people? Avoiding each other is so not the drama we're looking for.

But on the other hand, rumor has it **L** has just mailed out the last of her invitations! So if you're like me and got invited I suggest you call up that RSVP number to get a front row seat of **M** versus** L**. Because we all need a bit of excitement these days.

**your e-mail.**

**Q**: Dear GG,

Is** Y** referring to Youichi? Just making sure (;

-:)

**A**: Dear :),

Of course Y refers to dear Youichi, that kid is _adorable_.

-GG

**Q**: Dear Gossip Girl,

Know any way of sneaking into L's party?

-REJECTED

**A**: Dear REJECT,

Sorry hun, but I heard L used her daddy's money to well, get body guards and everything. Full with stun guns too.

-GG

**sightings.**

**L** spotted sailing with her daddy on the Hudson. Looks like she got sunburned though. That won't look good for her party. **T** has been spotted playing _futbol_ with some other hunks without a shirt...! Way to show off those muscles! Let's hope it stays that way. **R** was spotted at the zoo, then later at the aquarium. Really **R**! Where's your old sense of adventure? Anxious that your girlfriend, whoops I mean ex-girlfriend is back? And lastly, **M** and **H** were spotted at **Bergdorf**'s, trying out absolutely fabulous Fendi shoes I might add.

**S**, **K**, & co. Are still not on the radar! But do not fret my dear readers, I'm sure I'll find them soon.

So ladies, you probably have to go back to your back-to-school shopping because no one wants to look like they went out of style since the summer. But don't worry, I'll be updating you on the latest news, and of course gossip.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

TBC?

* * *

Character Profiles:

**A/N:** Not much school-background is put here, because that'll be boring to the story :).

**Name:** Mikan Sakura

**Age:** 17

**Background:** Was the "Queen Bee" of Alice Academy before she and her best friend, Hotaru left for unknown reasons. Mother is a famous fashion designer, which she models for, and her father is the CEO of a Music Recording Company.

**Name:** Hotaru Imai

**Age:** 17

**Background:** Mikan's best friend, and known to be the smartest in the Academy. Her family owns Imai Corporations, a large electronics company.

**Name:** Luna Koizumi

**Age:** 17

**Background:** The new "Queen Bee" of Alice Academy, dad is the director of a hospital.

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Age:** 17

**Background:** If anyone has to be the "King," it would be Natsume Hyuuga. Mother is a famous pianist, while his father is on the Board of Directors of an automobile company.

**Name:** Ruka

**Age:** 17

**Background:** Natsume's best friend since Kindergarden. Mother is a famous actress, while his father is a director.

_If you would like to know the basic backgrounds of other characters, feel free to drop a note._

_**A**__ here refers to Aoi, not Anna. __**Y**__ is indeed referring to Youichi. __**GG**__ in this story keeps up with everyone whose anyone. So until some of these characters start making a name for themselves, they won't be on the watchlist (;. (After all, Scandals are BOUND to happen.)_

_Furthermore, if you would like to drop off a small character profile (since I do believe I need more characters that aren't on GG's watchlist xD, just drop off a small form, and if it's __reasonable__ I'll go with it (: )_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Background: (Include foes/friends.)**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter by Honest lie! Usual disclaimers apply!**_

* * *

_Illusions, Delusions_

_"Why, why, did I ever let you go?"_

_-Abba, Mamma Mia_

_---_

Rarely, will one see Ruka lose his cool. And it just so happens that today was a rare moment.

"Stalkers..." he muttered, gripping his Blackberry tightly in his hand, walking a bit faster than normal to get out of the aquarium before someone who had too much time decided to come visit him after the latest post. Still, heads turned as he walked out the of the aquarium. After all, if Natsume Hyuuga was _the_ smoking hottie, he was the Prince Charming every girl dreams of.

Running his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, he wondered if the timing of their arrival could be any worse.

_If only they came back a month later...damn you, Luna. _

Stuffing his hands back into his slightly ripped jeans, he began slowly walking home-praying his mother's temper died down a bit.

---

He wanted to punch the wall.

He had been standing outside of her house for an hour, before he finally left when he read the message-she was out _sailing_. To say he was pissed off would be an understatement.

He wished he could just _talk_ to her-maybe call this entire deal off, or perhaps bribe her with something.

But no, that manipulative bitch only wanted _popularity_. She worshipped the damn thing.

In fact, that moment Natsume Hyuuga hated his situation so much, he wished he could've punched his father along with the damn wall. At least then he wouldn't have to be with her.

---

"Which dress should I buy Hotaru?" Mikan asked, as she twirled in a white Valentino that had a big black bow, while motioning to a huge pile of dresses on the desk next to her.

"Just pick one already." Hotaru, unlike Mikan who was probably one of the most indecisive person, had already picked out a stunning Dolce and Gabanna strapless taffeta dress that matched her eyes perfectly an hour ago, and was now sitting on a plush sofa near the changing room.

However, suddenly a dress caught Mikan's eye across the room. The saleswoman that was accompanying them looked as if she was about to run away screaming she couldn't take it anymore after putting back dress after dress for the last three hours.

"I think this one's it!" It was a black, flowing Chanel dress. Striding into the changing room, she came out with the dress looking like it was made for her. Despite it flowing around her, it still showed off her figure, and her legs.

"What do you think?" She asked, quite happy with the result-not like all the other dresses didn't look perfect on her.

"Go buy it." She replied.

Hotaru didn't think she ever saw a saleswoman so happy.

---

Luna smirked, as she stared at her computer screen. Despite the fact that she got sunburned, she had time to plan. She now had all the necessary information, and cards in hand to ruin the one threat that will ever go up against her. After all, the way you present information can go _so _very far.

She smiled, as she pressed send, just as the clock turned 11:11, and there was only one wish in her mind.

---

_9/2/09_

_**Oh? Now what's this?**_

More utterly astonishing news just came in! It seems as if **L**'s the party was..._moved forward_? I just got this news myself, since she seemed to have just sent out a message to all those who were invited. Now, we all know that it is _so_ not fashionable to move a party-especially forwarding. So what's up **L**'s sleeve? Something to do with **N** perhaps? Seems like she's avoiding him or something. Funny, since he's supposed to be her date. Getting anxious about **M**, **L**?

**your e-mail.**

**Q:** Dear GG,

Since when was **Y** with **A**? I was at France for the last two months, and now this happened!

-DMGERPRT

**A:** Dear DMGRPRT,

They got together three weeks ago, seems like **Y** always had a soft spot for **A**, not surprising, since **Y** and **N** hang out together so much.

-GG

**Q:** Dear GG,

Who's **T**?! I think I saw the guy you were talking about, but I _never_ seen him at AA!

-clueless

**A:** Dear clueless,

That guy you saw, if he was absolutely gorgeous with black hair and this cute star tattoo under one of his eyes, that's _definitely _**T**. Now if you were wondering why you haven't seen him, it's probably because he _doesn't_ go to AA! In fact, **T** is already a freshmen at NYU! But still, that doesn't mean we can't keep tabs on the hottie, right? ;).

-GG

**sightings.**

**K** has been spotted _back_ on the radar! I have _no_ idea where he was, but he was spotted swimming at **Le Parker Meridien **with the entire female population watching his every move. **K** oh **K**, what were you doing at a _hotel_? **S** still has yet to be spotted. Meanwhile, **A** has been spotted _without _**Y** for once walking near 225 Easton Street, probably heading to club **Element**. Wouldn't your big brother be worried, **A**? Or maybe your new found cutie **Y**?

I am now going to go get my nails done in time for **L**'s party tomorrow night, and since school's starting in two days, I better start looking for someone up for hire to do my IB-Spanish homework! Wouldn't want to ruin that GPA now that college applications are approaching now, do we?

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

---

_9/3/09_

**8:45**

Luna was not the first one to arrive at the location. Rather, it was twenty to thirty others that came early. Even the hostess comes fashionably late, it seems.

However, it was not _her_ that was on everyone's agenda it seemed. Instead, it was Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. Huffing, she slightly flipped her platinum blond hair, and grabbed a coctail-and like everyone else, waited for the _ex_-queen bee to arrive.

---

"Natsume...she still doesn't know does she?" sighed Ruka, as he drove to the hotel with his Ferrari, Natsume riding shotgun. "After all, neither of them called us yet-and Hotaru isn't asking for any facts or anything-"

"No...she's still clueless...which is why I have to talk to her as soon as possible."

"You know you're not going to be able to stop Luna from manipulating the facts." Ruka said dryly, pressing down the accelerator, just so much that the wind was strong enough to wrinkle their Armani suits.

Natsume just sat, there, because for once in his life, _the _Nastume Hyuuga really didn't knowwhat to do- how he'll convince his childhood bestfriend/ex-girlfriend that, how it _wasn't _what it seems, how it _wasn't_ over.

He sighed, leaning back and letting the wind rustle through his hair.

"I know."

TBC

* * *

**Please Review 'kay?**


End file.
